


queroseno

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Reto: Queridos Reyes Magos [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despierta con el cuello rígido y la rodilla de Jason clavada en su estómago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	queroseno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



Es la noche que averigua, por accidente, que Jason duerme como una liebre, que se hace un ovillo en cualquier superficie y se levanta al más ligero murmullo. Averigua, también (aunque ya sospechaba) que pesa una tonelada. Hay un sofá destartalado en medio del salón y Jason se quita el kevlar y se desarma con poco tacto, huele a sudor y a barro y, nada más sentarse, pasa las botas por encima del regazo de Tim porque no hay sitio suficiente para ambos. Tim ha dormido en cloacas y en azoteas y en rocas escarpadas y nunca se ha quedado tan quieto como en ese momento.

Despierta con el cuello rígido y la rodilla de Jason clavada en su estómago.

Tim tiene una ráfaga de cicatrices en el hombro, restos de metralla de un día que Jason fue rápido y él no. Una vez le atravesó la mano izquierda con un cuchillo de hoja fina, necesitó rehabilitación durante tres meses. Hace dos semanas enganchó un cable a la moto de Jason y éste le arrastró por el asfalto cerca de dos manzanas. Este ataque duele menos y de alguna manera resulta mucho más invasivo.

Empuja sin cuidado pero sin fuerza, y las piernas se mueven por inercia más que por voluntad de Tim. A su lado la montaña gruñe, le propina un puntapié en el muslo antes de encogerse de nuevo y quitarse de encima. Para alguien tan grande, Jason se amolda como quiere a los espacios, se cuela por las rendijas y aparece allá donde puede para joderle la existencia.

—Ya sabes dónde está la puerta —contra el respaldo del sofá.

Tim busca su capucha. “Sí, sí” y sus botas. La boca le sabe metálica y pastosa. También le sabe a Jason, de madrugada y con el labio partido, la piel helada donde llegan a tocarse a empujones.

Aún no ha amanecido y, cuando se vuelve antes de irse, Jason parece tan joven como debe ser. Eso golpea a Tim como un mazazo, se le antoja, de alguna manera, antinatural. Como si las puñaladas y los atropellos y los gruñidos excitados cuando se buscan las heridas no debieran estar allí.

Se coloca la capucha y sale por la ventana, y aún nota la rodilla de Jason clavada en su estómago.


End file.
